Firestar's Little Sister
Allegences Thunderclan Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes\ Medicine Cat(s): Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Berrynose-cream-colored tom Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes Foxleap-reddish tabby tom Icecloud-white she-cat Toadstep-black-and-white tom Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat Briarlight-dark brown she-cat Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes Queens: Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit) Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom) Elders: Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Warriors: Oakfur-'''small brown tom '''Rowanclaw-ginger tom Smokefoot-black tom Toadfoot-dark brown tom Crowfrost-black-and-white tom Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back Snowbird-pure white she-cat Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet Scorchfur-dark gray tom Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat Pinenose-black she-cat Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom Starlingwing-ginger tom Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ivytail-black,white and tortoiseshell she-cat Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye Windclan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat Medicine Cat:Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Whiskerpaw '''(light brown tom) '''Whitetail-small white she-cat Nightcloud-black she-cat Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Harespring-brown-and-white tom Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Furzepaw '''(gray-and-white she-cat) '''Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Boulderpaw '''(large pale gray tom) '''Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead Apprentices: Whiskerpaw-light brown tom Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom Tornear-tabby tom Riverclan Leader: Mistystar- Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom Apprentice, Hollowpaw '''(dark brown tabby tom) '''Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowshine '''(gray tabby she-cat) '''Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby Apprentice, Troutpaw '''(pale gray tabby she-cat) '''Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat Apprentice, Mossypaw '''(brown-and-white she-cat) '''Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom Apprentice, Rushpaw '''(light brown tabby tom) '''Mallownose-light brown tabby tom Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat Grasspelt-light brown tom Apprentices: Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom Prologue The elderly brown and white she-cat watched her dark red daughter pad off into the darkness. ''Oh Red please be safe, Find your brother! You'll be safer with him. ''She looked upon the moon and sighed. ''Wouldn't you have loved your kits, Jake, My love. '' The dark red she-cat gave her white chest a few licks before continuing her journey through the city. She focused on the journey ahead and not about her mother back at her housefolk's home. She needed to find Rusty, no matter what. A/N excuse how short it is! I find it hard to write prologues but I needed something to start it. Chapter One~ Red's P.O.V After many sunrises of traveling, Red made it to what is known as the lake territories, so the nice gray tom from the mountains said. She traveled swiftly through the strange lands, The moon what high in the sky and very full. She followed the gray tom's directions until she approached a bush of brambles and thorns. She refused to stop and rest her tired paws.